Urban Shakedown
by hello desperado
Summary: Marisol lands herself DJ Derek Shannon and racism, guns, violence, homosexuality, sex, nudity, murder plots, proposals, vandalism, romance and more arise. Not like anything else you'll ever read.
1. On The Dance Floor

URBAN SHAKEDOWN (AS THE RUSH COMES)  
  
Once again, I still don't own anything SSX. And finally, this is a fic that I want to do. I don't care if there is already one out there, I'm doing this no matter what. `The Fourth SSX Circuit` was getting way too hard, it might not return. Note: Derek Shannon is not a real DJ , he's my own creation. You can use him, just ask first.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Chica! I've got the best news!" Marisol yelled happily, bursting into her and Seeiah's room. The SSX Tricky group were staying in a luxurious hotel, where they would be for a while, considering it was mid-season and there would be a long break.  
  
Seeiah perked up from her chair and answered, "What? Someone killed Elise? 'Cause she's been jackin' on my hair as of late. I say we go down there and give that a bitch a piece of our mind if she's not already dead."  
  
Marisol shook her head. "No, that's not it. Good idea though! Anyway, I got two tickets for the BEST show in the city tonight! One of my favorite DJ's is playing there!" Marisol shuffled through her expensive purse and pulled out two tickets.  
  
"Oh snap! Girl, who's playin' there?" Seeiah asked, walking over to browse the tickets.  
  
"Derek Shannon! He's kinda unknown, but he's still amazing. I love him SO much!" Marisol sighed, dropping the tickets and plopping down onto the bed. "So, will you come with me, chica?"  
  
Seeiah looked at the tickets and smiled. "Yeah, sure! We'll have a funk-o-matic time! And it starts at 10:00, so we have a while to chill. So how did you pick up these tickets?"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Three hours later, at 9:45pm, Marisol and Seeiah were all ready to go. They were wearing their best clothes and best makeup, ready for the night ahead of them. They ran into trouble however, right before they left, encountering Elise in the lobby.  
  
"Where are you two headed? The sewer, to spend some time with the rats?" Elise asked them, tapping her foot.  
  
Marisol chuckled. "No, I wouldn't want to steal your friends, chica. We're headed off to The Junction, to see one of my favorite DJ's. Now we can't be late, so move out of our way." She said, glaring at Elise.  
  
This time Elise chuckled, then responded, "Fine. Go to your little club and you have a great time. Tell the rats I said hi, you dumb bitch." Elise turned around and walked off into the hotel. Marisol and Seeiah shrugged and headed out the front door.   
  
The two ladies grabbed a taxi and headed off to The Junction, one of the most popular clubs in the city. They arrived there right on time and immediately started having a great time. But Seeiah started flirting with this guy, so she got lost. The guy was around their age, black like Seeiah, and had some dreadlocks. They quickly hit it off and ventured off to a small corner of the club. Marisol was glad that Seeiah was having a good time with a man. Now she was just going to emerge herself in Derek Shannon's deep house and trance music and wait for it to be over, so she could speak with him. She saw him on the main platform, with his one headphone on his ear and the other one dangling on his neck. He was spinning hard and fast, the crowd was very moved by the music.  
  
When Derek Shannon's set was over, Seeiah and her male companion met up with Marisol. "Hey girl, this is Jevonte!" Seeiah said, and then Marisol and Jevonte shook hands.   
  
"Did you two have a nice time?" Marisol inquired, smiling slightly.  
  
Jevonte nodded and answered, "Yeah, it was great! I'm friends with the manager so he lets me in free, and I get to meet women like your friend Seeiah! She's amazing."   
  
"Awe, you silly shit! Hey, Marisol, your DJ isn't talking with anyone right now, you should go over there and say hi!" Seeiah suggested, pointing to Derek Shannon. Jevonte smiled at Marisol.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna do that, I'll meet you outside!" Marisol replied, and she headed off to the back of the platform to go speak with Derek Shannon.  
  
The lights were moving fastly and different colors were swirling around. The club was beginning to fill out a bit, and Marisol slowly moved over to Derek Shannon. He was putting his equipment away when he looked up and saw Marisol a few feet away. He smiled at her. Marisol saw this as her chance so she walked over next to him. "Hey, you did REALLY well tonight!" She complimented him.  
  
He smiled, and even with the somewhat darkness of the club, Marisol could still see his glittering green eyes flashing in the lights. He wasn't that tall, only reaching a few inches taller than Marisol. His head was shaved in a clean buzzcut, but Marisol could still notice the small amount of fiery red hair. He was covered in dark freckles and he had a nice little goatee. A large diamond earring was visible on his right ear. "Thanks...I saw you out there, too." He answered, still smiling.   
  
Marisol blushed for the first time in her life and responded, "Really? I've been a fan of yours for a while, chico. It's just so nice to actually meet you!"   
  
Derek Shannon rubbed his goatee and laughed. "Well it's nice to know I have at least ONE fan! Wait, what's your name?" He asked Marisol.  
  
"Marisol... I'm here for a couple weeks in a hotel a couple blocks away, I'm in the SSX circuit and we're taking a little mid-season break." Marisol answered, twirling some of her long blonde hair.  
  
"You are? Wow, I'm staying here for a couple weeks too! When I got the gig here, I wanted to stay and enjoy some more of the city. It seems really nice here, huh?" He asked Marisol, placing his headphones in a box and lifting the box up.  
  
Marisol nodded. "I've got a great idea, chico! Come back to the hotel with me."  
  
Derek smiled once again and rested his arm on the box. "Sure! What the hell? You go wait outside, I'll be out in a few minutes. I'm just gonna wrap things up around here." He replied, running his hands through the small amount of red hair he had.  
  
Nodding, Marisol left the platform and met Seeiah and Jevonte outside. It turns out that Seeiah was bringing Jevonte back to the hotel, too. A few minutes later, Derek Shannon emerged from the club. He and Marisol went to his car and put all his equipment in the trunk. He went in the front of the car and grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. The two of them met back up with Seeiah and Jevonte, and the four of them headed back to the hotel in Derek's nice car.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
This story is going to be awesome, just wait and see! Please review. 


	2. You Write The Rules

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! And you may notice that this one will be a little different from my others, this will probably have more romance & drama than the others, but I'll make sure to make it funny, too.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Marisol swung the doors open of the hotel and held them open for Derek, Seeiah and Jevonte. The four of them walked into the lobby, still feeling the cold night air behind them. In the lobby, they quickly saw Elise, Eddie and Brodi playing cards. "Oh look! That bitch is back. Give the rats my message?" Elise stood up and eyed Marisol, a little confused when she saw that Marisol and Seeiah both had their arms latched around a man.  
  
"The rats? Oh yes, the rats. Who gives a shit, chica! Uh, have a nice night." Marisol answered, quickly turning around and trying to bring Derek with her.  
  
Elise stopped her and asked, with Brodi and Eddie standing up behind her, "Who are those two men? Marisol, if you're going to get arrested by undercover cops can't you just do that in Brazil? Damn, these two are actually pretty hot if I do say so myself." She winked at Derek, who was too busy watching Marisol.  
  
"Girl, you are SO whack! These aren't undercover cops, this is Jevonte and that's Derek. We're bringing them up to our rooms for the night. Ya know, for some nice sex without all the afro? No offense, Eddie." Seeiah responded, laughing.  
  
Elise's face dropped. Eddie walked forward and asked, "Those are, like, your boyfriends now?" Marisol and Seeiah chuckled and then nodded.  
  
With that, the four of them left Elise in shock and started walking up the stairs. "Who the hell was that? She seems like a bitch to me." Jevonte questioned Seeiah, glancing back at Elise and scratching his dreadlocks.  
  
"That's Elise. Some white bitch. Man, I hate white people! No offense, Derek... I just do!" Seeiah said, shrugging. Derek just laughed and kept walking.  
  
The four of them reached Seeiah and Marisol's room and stood outside. "Shit! Chica, we share a room! Now what are we gonna do?!" Marisol asked Seeiah, pulling out her key and opening the door.  
  
"Yo, Jevonte and I are freaky! We'll get down in the bathtub, girl. That sound good to you, Jevonte?" Seeiah asked Jevonte, and Jevonte nodded. Seeiah smiled and so did Marisol. "Have fun!" Marisol told them as the two of them went into the small bathroom and locked the door.  
  
"Derek, you can take your sunglasses off now, chico. We're inside this lovely hotel and we'll have this wonderful bed all to herself!" Marisol told Derek, throwing her jacket on the floor, trying to ignore the loud grunts coming from the bathroom.  
  
Derek took off his jacket and sunglasses and threw them on top of Marisol's. "You sure the maid's not gonna come in?" He asked her, smiling and scratching his red and freckled neck.  
  
"No. I locked the door anyway. No way in hell that bitch is going to ruin our night. Not Elise, not the maid, not JP-" Marisol said, but she was stopped by Derek.  
  
"Wait," he said, holding his hands in the air, "who's JP? One of the circuit guys, right?"  
  
Marisol looked down and nodded. "Yeah...but there's more. We used to date. But oh well, he's over me and I'm way over that loser, so he won't care. Besides, even if he did care, that's his own damn problem, right?" She said, picking at her dark red fingernails.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'ma ride this all night babe!" Marisol and Derek heard coming from the bathroom. They just laughed and Derek sat next to Marisol on the bed.  
  
"I'm SO glad I got to meet you, Derek. I haven't told you, but Seeiah's an aspiring soul singer. Maybe you two could do a song together?" Marisol asked casually, taking out her expensive earrings.  
  
Derek laughed and answered, "Well, soul and dance are two different things but I guess I could give it a try. I like those earrings, they look good on you, Marisol."   
  
Marisol smiled happily and responded, "Awe, thanks, chico. I like that earring you have- is it really diamond?"  
  
"What? This?" Derek asked, pulling out the earring out of his ear and gripping it with his fingers. "Yeah, it's all diamond. Cost me a lot, but I think it's worth it. Don't usually do the jewelry thing, but I couldn't resist."  
  
Moving closer to Derek and grabbing his earring, Marisol said in a slow, deep voice, "You know what I can't resist?"  
  
"Fuck yeah, bitch! Keep goin', keep goin'! Funk-o-matic!" Jevonte yelled in the bathroom, and Marisol and Derek could hear them loudly. They both started laughing and Marisol said, "Damn. They ruined our little romantic moment. Remind me to put fertilizer in Seeiah's shampoo later, alright?"  
  
Derek smiled and nodded. "That's a good idea. I say we start off with me rubbing your soft and silky hair for hours and hours..." He put his earring back in and then started stroking Marisol's hair.  
  
Shaking her head, Marisol replied, "No, I want to run my hands through your...uh...hair...for a long time, chico. Wow! Considering it's SO short, it's pretty nice and soft." She kept on rubbing her hands on Derek's shaved head and smiling.  
  
Then, the night officially began.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll see you down there later, ok?" Derek said, grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom the next morning.  
  
Marisol nodded as Derek shut the door. Seeiah and Jevonte were already down there, eating breakfast. Marisol grabbed a pink long-sleeved shirt and some white pants. She got dressed quickly and then headed out the door and down to the dining room of the large hotel.  
  
"Hey chica! How was your night?" Marisol asked, taking a place at a table with Seeiah and Jevonte. Zoe, Moby and Psymon all stopped talking and listened in.  
  
Seeiah laughed and wiped some crumbs off of her cheap fur coat and replied, "Don't pretend you don't know! Told ya we'd get freaky. A little too freaky, but freaky enough...wait, where's the DJ? Did he already bounce?"  
  
"So THAT was all that noise last night!" Psymon exclaimed at the other table, but Zoe slammed her hand against his mouth to shut him up, but Psymon started licking her hand. Zoe pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, he didn't leave, chica, he's just taking a shower and getting ready...I didn't want that night to end...and the good part is, he does not remind me at all of JP. He's much different- he's nice, caring, sweet, smart, interesting..."  
  
Seeiah stuffed a bagel into her mouth, choked for a minute and then added, "But (choke) he's (choke) still (choke) white!"  
  
"Eh, fuck that. It doesn't matter if he's white, black, pink, or airplane. I just know that I think I'm in love with him!"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sorry for not updating for a week, but I hope this one turned out good...review please! 


	3. Fly Like An Angel

Yeah, the last chapter was a little boring, but I just wanted to get the point across that relationships were forming and that Seeiah was choking on a bagel. This chapter is where the story actually starts.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The next few days went very fast for Marisol and Seeiah. They spent the whole time with their new 'boyfriends' (officially), going on dates with them, making love to them, getting to know them better, etc. By now, all of the other members of the SSX gang were acquainted with Derek and Jevonte. Jevonte was on a little vacation also, but he had to get back to work the next day.  
  
Marisol, Seeiah and Jevonte (Derek was running some errands in the city) all went down to the lobby in the evening to see if anything interesting was happening. But, not surprisingly, they ran into Elise once again.  
  
"Well look who it is! Wait...Marisol, where's your man? Awe, he left you? Good, now maybe I have a chance with him!" Elise snapped, throwing in a laugh at the end and twirling her short blonde hair.  
  
Marisol rolled her eyes and casually answered, "Uh, no, chica. My man is out running some errands, he'll be back in a little bit. Shouldn't YOU be doing something?"  
  
Elise shook her head. "No, because every time me and Eddie are hanging out, we're always interrupted by all that pounding in your bathroom. That bald bitch and her boyfriend keep us up at all hours of the night. Dumb niggers."  
  
All of a sudden, Jevonte popped out a shiny object out of his back pocket. It was a nice, new gun. "Oh my god! Let's get out of here, Mac-cun!" Kaori, who was standing a few feet away with Mac, yelled and the two of them ran out of the lobby and up the stairs.  
  
"BITCH! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO USE THIS! I'LL FUCKING BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, ONE LITTLE SMARTASS COMMENT AND YOU'LL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC DAYS AS A DEAD FUCKING BODY." Jevonte yelled, pointing the gun directly at Elise, without Eddie there to protect her.  
  
Marisol gasped and turned away, covering her face. Seeiah said calmly, "Jevonte...put the gun down...it's not worth it. It's not our fault she's just an ignorant white bitch." She made no eye contact with the gun and glared at an extremely nervous Elise.  
  
"Yeah...you heard your girlfriend..." Elise squeaked, backing away slowly.  
  
"YOU DONE CALLING US RACIAL NAMES, BITCH?" Jevonte asked Elise loudly, shaking the gun a few feet away from her face.  
  
Elise gulped and then slowly nodded, wincing at the gun. Jevonte pulled the gun away and glared at her, then put the gun in his back pocket.   
  
Then Jevonte quickly spun around and walked up the large, spiraling staircase of the hotel. Luckily nobody except for him, Seeiah, Marisol, Elise, Mac and Kaori had seen the incident. Seeiah started to chase after him, but Marisol stopped her. "Give him some time to chill, chica...it's not worth it right now." Marisol said calmly.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"I don't know what to do. What if Elise, Mac or Kaori tell the cops? I could lose him...I can't stand this, girl, I've got to go talk to him! I gotta make things right." Seeiah exclaimed. It was an hour later and she and Marisol were in the lobby, just sitting there. Elise was up in her room with Eddie, while Mac and Kaori had told Marisol that they wouldn't report the incident to anyone.  
  
"Mac and Kaori gave me their word, chica. Everything's gonna be alright. Fine, I think it's time you went up and talked to him...tell him that I think he should've just shot that bitch anyway. All she does is cause trouble, and calling you guys that name is just fucking unacceptable." Marisol told Seeiah, and Seeiah smiled. Seeiah got up and left the lobby, going to talk to Jevonte.  
  
Just that second, Derek walked in the doors of the hotel and let a few other hotel guests out, holding the door. Then he saw Marisol and sat down next to her on the couch, smiling.  
  
"Hey honey! Oh, I've missed you so much, chico. Lots of shit has been happening, you should be glad you weren't around for it." Marisol told Derek, grabbing his hand.  
  
Derek lowered his eyebrows, with his coat and sunglasses still on. "Really? What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I'll tell ya what happened, sweet cakes." Elise loudly replied from the bottom of the staircase. Marisol and Derek zipped around to see her, and Marisol moaned as she walked over to them.  
  
Marisol motioned for Elise to leave. "Didn't you already get the point, you ugly bitch? Leave us alone before you cause any MORE trouble, chica."  
  
Elise laughed and rubbed her chin. "Let me think about that for a second....NO. Well, basically, Derek, I was trying to carry on a conversation with-"  
  
"Don't you DARE talk to my boyfriend, you slut!" Marisol interrupted, standing up and clenching her fists.  
  
"Hey, Elise, you seem to be upsetting Marisol, so why don't you leave? You're a psycho bitch anyway, just leave us alone. It seems like you've done enough damage for one day anyway." Derek said, standing up right next to Elise.  
  
Elise laughed once again and replied, "Sure. And you don't have to worry more about me wanting to steal your loser boyfriend away from you now...I don't date guys that are shorter than me. Sorry!" With that, she tapped her ass and strutted out of the hotel.  
  
Marisol and Derek looked at each other for a second, and Derek asked, "What the hell was that?" Marisol then explained to him what had happened earlier.  
  
"I can't believe that! The nerve of that girl...I wonder if Seeiah and Jevonte worked things out by now, eh?" Derek said to Marisol, and Marisol nodded.  
  
But, seconds later, Seeiah and Jevonte were walking down the stairs (with Zoe and Moby behind them), holding hands. "Hey guys!" Seeiah called out, waving.  
  
"We heard about what happened, so me and Moby went in and made sure that things between these two were alright." Zoe said to Marisol and Derek, giving a slight smile.  
  
Jevonte didn't say anything, he just gave a quick smile at the others. Marisol was glad that Elise had just left, she didn't want there to be any more drama. One threat per day was enough for her, thank you very much.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me. Usually Seeiah tries to, but she just ends up saying some dumb phrases and shit and making things even worse. You really put Elise in her place. And besides, now I don't have to worry about her stealing you away...I don't mind that you're shorter than her, anyway, chico." Marisol said to Derek, laughing on her bed.  
  
Nodding, Derek sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. They heard thumping and pounding noises coming from the bathroom, followed by Psymon yelling "Shut the fuck up!" from one of the rooms nearby. Derek and Marisol just laughed, relieved that it wasn't Elise.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. I'm DJing tommorrow night at the Junction again, you wanna come with me and help me?" Derek asked, smiling.  
  
Marisol's face lit up as she responded quickly, "Yeah, SURE! I'd love to! It's a date."  
  
Derek smiled and answered, "Great! I don't know whether I should start the set off with Madison Avenue or Seb Fontaine, what do you think about that?"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Look for the next two chapters to be up relatively soon. And as usual, make sure that you review this. If you have any ideas or anything, just let me know and I'll see if they can fit in. JP will make his first appearance in the next chapter. 


	4. These Beautiful Things

CHAPTER 4  
  
Early the next morning, Derek was wandering around the hallway after getting a coffee from the Starbucks inside the hotel. He was already fully dressed and was about to head back into Marisol and Seeiah's room, but a hand fell on his shoulder and he zipped around and saw who it was.  
  
"Ahh, now we can finally have a chance to talk, oui?" JP asked, smiling sarcastically. Derek was surprised to see JP there, but he just shrugged as he pushed away JP's hand.  
  
"Um, what do you want to talk about? We have nothing to discuss, JP. Quit while you're ahead. And if you're on some kind of mission from Elise, don't even bother-" Derek began saying, but JP interrupted.  
  
"Elise? Are you joking, you silly American? No, I have no missions from that bitch. I wish to talk about moi's ex-love interest and your current...Marisol." JP answered, pulling Derek towards the lobby but Derek didn't budge.  
  
Derek scratched his shaved head and raised his eyebrows. "Why the hell would YOU want to talk about Marisol? You have nothing to do with her anymore."  
  
JP laughed and answered, suave as usual, "Well, you see, you are not good enough for Marisol. Elle est une belle femme et ne doit pas être avec vous."  
  
"Huh? I don't speak French, so tell me what you just said." Derek replied, starting to get angry.  
  
"She is a beautiful woman and should not be with you, that's what I said, oui. She should realize that I have made mistakes and that she is wrong in choosing you. I am what she needs, not some silly American like you."  
  
Derek laughed and responded, "Well, according to Marisol, you're just an asshole. And I'm going to agree with her. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna be going now. To talk to Marisol. MY girlfriend...not yours." Derek spun around the other direction but JP stopped him once again.  
  
"I'm losing my patience with you. Let me leave, you pathetic jackass." Derek said angrily, glaring at JP.  
  
JP said nothing and attempted punching Derek in the stomach, but Derek blocked the hit and threw JP down on the floor. JP groaned in pain and some of the hallway doors opened. Marisol, Luther and Psymon all ran out to see what was happening.  
  
"Boss! What the hell happened a'ya?" Luther asked, helping JP from off the ground.  
  
Marisol ran up next to Derek, while Psymon just shrugged and went back to his room. "I'll tell you what happened, you fat oaf. Your French pal over there took a shot at me, so I had to protect myself. Don't let it happen again." Derek fumed, and exited the hallway into Marisol and Seeiah's room.   
  
Before JP could say anything, Marisol slammed her new black high heels down on the carpet and yelled, "Jean-Paul! Why the FUCK would you try to hurt Derek, chico? You give me an answer right now or else I'll stick this fist so far in your throat you won't be able to-"  
  
"Oh why don't ya just shut the fuck up? C'mon boss, let's hit it." Luther interrupted, grabbing JP and heading down the hall. JP didn't look at Marisol, as she continued to yell at him all the way until they disappeared into their room. A few seconds later, she looked up and saw Kaori peeking out of her room.  
  
"Was there another fight, Marisol-san?" Kaori asked timidly. Marisol shook her head.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Later on in the morning, Elise and Eddie had just returned from breakfast across the street in some popular city restaurant. The two of them were happily heading back into the hotel when they ran into Jevonte leaving as they were entering.  
  
"Oh, Eddie, you go inside, I'll catch up with you later." Elise said to Eddie, and he walked through the large doors of the hotel. Elise and Jevonte just stared at each other for a few moments and then Jevonte started walking past Elise, heading west.  
  
"Jevonte! I have something I wanna tell you." Elise yelled, and Jevonte turned around immediately. He walked back over to Elise, who's hand was rested on one of the benches outside.  
  
He scowled at her and asked, "What? I hafta get to work."  
  
Elise shuffled her feet and said quietly, "I'm sorry about what I said to you. I'm such a bitch...I hope you can forgive me." She didn't bother to look up.  
  
Jevonte scowled and answered, "Thanks for trying, but I don't think so. It's too late for that. Now I have to go, don't waste any more of my time." With that, he didn't wait for a response and started walking down the busy avenue to his job.  
  
Elise looked up, laughed and said to herself, "I think that dumbass nigger actually thought I was being sincere. What an idiot." She took her hand off the bench, twirled her green scarf, and walked back into the hotel.  
  
Eddie was waiting for her inside. "What was that all about? Was it groovy?" He asked, shaking his afro.  
  
Laughing, Elise threw her arm around Eddie's shoulder and said, "Nothing, the little shit wouldn't even forgive me."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
At around 9:00pm, Marisol was leaving with Derek to go to the Junction. She was excited to see him spin and be with him the whole time and he was excited for her to be able to watch. They had asked Seeiah and Jevonte, who had returned from work a little earlier, if they wanted to come, but Seeiah answered with, "Fuck no! Jevonte and I are gonna take advantage of the bed we got while your asses are gone. Have fun!" Then she slammed the door and immediately started jumping (A/N: you know what I REALLY mean) on Jevonte.  
  
On their way out to Derek's equipment-filled car, they ran into Zoe and Moby. "Where are you two headed, mates?" Moby asked them, sipping some kind of drink with Zoe beside him with a compact mirror, touching up her 'war-paint'.   
  
Marisol flashed a smile and quickly answered, "The club! Hey, you two wanna come? Just kidding! You guys suck!" Derek smiled too and the two of them headed out, with Zoe and Moby just shrugging.  
  
They got into Derek's nice car and Derek made sure all the equipment was packed in the trunk. He threw on a baseball cap and some sunglasses and then drove off quickly, headed for the club. They arrived there a few minutes later and Derek began to set up, with Marisol trying to help. The club was going to open at 10:00, so they would have a little time to themselves.  
  
Around 9:45, everything was taken care of, so Marisol and Derek were just standing on the platform. "Chico, take off that hat and sunglasses! I want to see my man for a few minutes." Marisol requested.  
  
Derek smiled and shook his head. "Nooo, that's ok. SO, you got any special requests for me to play tonight? I think I'm gonna end the set with Jocelyn Enriquez, does that sound good to-"  
  
Marisol grabbed Derek before she could finish and the two of them kissed for a few seconds. Marisol let him go and said suavely, "Everything sounds good to me, chico. As long as I'm with you..." 


	5. Every Beat In My Heart

Please, keep the reviews coming! All the comments are very appreciated.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The club was just opening and the crowd was starting to fill in, as Derek immediately began spinning, with Marisol just watching in awe. She was staring at him the whole time, just happy that he would look over and smile every few minutes. The multi-colored, flourescent lights were bouncing off the dark walls and into Marisol's heart.  
  
She had always loved the club scene, and now what was better than to enjoy a great place with your new boyfriend? She watched her boyfriend spin on the high platform as she looked down on the crowd, watching all types of different stories unfold. But the lights suddenly turned darker and everyone disappeared into the music. Derek at this point was using a lot of DJ Baby Anne, but as soon as he was done, the crowd came back into focus and back into life. Marisol saw everyone greet each other once the lights turned slightly back on and around the huge rooms of the club, almost as if they were in a different world during 'Down To Zero' and 'Fury'. She was in a different world of her own, too. All that mattered was herself and Derek.   
  
As the night wore on, Marisol emerged herself into the music and the magenta lights and green glowsticks soon became just more notes in any happy hardcore song that Derek was spinning. She started moving, and she found herself into a different world for a few minutes. She felt connected to everyone else in the club, and then started to cry. Even though she hadn't actually spoken to Derek in an hour or so, she felt closer to him than ever before now.  
  
Once Derek was done around midnight, he took off his headphones and said goodbye to the crowd, who was beginning to fill out just a little. The early morning groups would be arriving shortly, and that was a completely different atmosphere altogether. Marisol then noticed a girl coming up to the platform, aimed right towards Derek. Marisol grew paranoid and moved closer to her boyfriend, nudging him on the shoulders. He turned around, saw the girl, smiled and said to Marisol, "I'll take care of this."  
  
Derek headed over to the girl and then a few seconds later, pointed to Marisol. The girl nodded solemnly and got swept away in the crowd, disappearing into the black. Marisol gave a sigh of relief and Derek came back over to her. The two of them grabbed Derek's equipment, the club manager said goodbye to Derek, and they were off to his car to load in the equipment. "Damn, that was a good set, chico! I loved every minute of it...thank you." Marisol told Derek, hopping into the passenger seat and buckling her seatbelt.  
  
"Really? Well thank you. I wish I could've spent it with you, would've been nicer that way but it was a good night anyway, right?" Derek replied, throwing the car into gear and heading off to the hotel.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Marisol, my dear, moi has been looking far and wide for your presence!" Marisol zipped around in her room to see JP standing in the doorway, his hands on each side of the doorway, smiling. Marisol moaned and let him in. Derek was out doing some errands, considering it was early the next morning.  
  
"Ok. I'm nice enough to let you in here. Now, you dumb asshole, you will tell me what you are here for. And if it's not good, then you better pray that you have as much bones that you have in your cheekbones throughout the rest of your body because I just MIGHT have to fuck you up-" Marisol said, standing up from the bed and looking JP right in the eye.  
  
JP laughed, those cheekbones showing more than ever, and he answered calmly, "Don't be so hostile, m'dear. Everything will be alright. I have come here to offer my apologies. I should not have spoken to your new boyfriend like that. It was wrong of moi. Je suis très désolé."  
  
Marisol tapped her fingers on top of the bed's railing and asked, "Ok, I accept your apology. Now leave before I'm going to change my mind, Jean-Paul. I'm warning you, chico."  
  
"But I haven't even had a chance to ask you a question, madame!" JP exclaimed, trying to hold back as Marisol pushed him towards the door.  
  
Marisol growled and answered angrily, "WHAT?! Just ask the fucking question, you annoying shit."  
  
"Will you get back together with me? I still care deeply for you, oui, believe it or not." JP said confidently, giving a slight smirk at the end of his question.  
  
Marisol let go of JP and let her jaw drop down to the floor. "What the FUCK did you just ask me? Is this some kind of joke that your fatass friend Luther put you up to, chico? I guess I'm gonna have to grab Jevonte's gun and take care of some shit right away-"  
  
"I was serious! That man Derek is no good for you, madame. I am the one for you and you know it. You've always known it. Don't replace me with some American like him. You know you want what the French has to offer, Marisol. You know that you want ME. I can see it in your eyes, oui. Come, take my hand." JP said, still as confident as ever, and holding out his hand to a disgusted Marisol.  
  
"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard, chico! Get out of my room and don't you DARE ever say anything like that to me again! Actually, don't say ANYTHING to me ever again! Just stay out of my life and leave my boyfriend alone." Marisol yelled, opening the door and throwing JP out. Marisol slammed the door as JP ran straight into Derek in the hall.  
  
Derek broke JP's fall and JP started to walk away. Derek didn't feel like fighting, so he just opened the door to an incredibly angry Marisol. "What's wrong? Oh. Let me guess, that jackass JP upset you. I can take care of him for you! I'm sick of him and Elise always being immature and rude."  
  
Marisol flipped her hair and answered, "Yeah. Some of the people on this circuit are really pretty annoying. Everyone is annoying. I'm not even that good, chico! Sometimes I wonder why I still stay here. I just love snowboarding. I love it. And I love you too, of course." She started kissing Derek.  
  
The two of them kissed for a few minutes and then began removing articles of clothing. Marisol just took off her shirt and Derek just took off his pants, and the two of them got into the bed, smiling.  
  
But, before anything could happen, the door flew in and in came Seeiah. "Hey, girl! I just found out that we get another three days off, so we still have a couple weeks left off!"   
  
Derek sat up in the bed and replied, "Uh, could you just leave? This isn't a good time, as you could tell." He heard Marisol give a snicker from under the covers. "Yeah, LEAVE!" Marisol said.  
  
Seeiah's face dropped. She nodded, and stomped out of the room. She slammed the door and as soon as she entered the hallway, tears formed in her eyes. Jevonte was at work, so she didn't know what to do.  
  
She went into the lobby and started crying there. A few minutes later, Zoe was walking down the stairs when she saw Seeiah crying. "Oh my god, Seeiah, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to Seeiah.  
  
Seeiah took her face out of her hands and answered sadly, "Marisol and Derek told me to leave. They don't want me around anymore, I heard Marisol saying how she doesn't like anyone in the circuit and that we're ALL annoying. Zoe, she didn't even mention ME! I was supposed to be her best friend!"  
  
Zoe scowled, and then frowned. She nodded. "Hmm, that's really fucked up. You want me to go talk to Marisol? There is no reason she should treat you like that. I wouldn't do that to Moby, or even Psymon, that's for sure."   
  
Seeiah shook her head. "Nah, it's alright...I don't want you gettin' involved anyway. But thanks girl, that's really nice of you to offer. You're a good person, funk-o-matic!"  
  
Laughing, Zoe answered, "Yeah, you too, Seeiah. I'm sure you and Maireesoll will work things out." She gave Seeiah a pat on the back and went back upstairs, searching for Moby and Psymon.  
  
Seeiah sighed. Usually she was happy, upbeat and annoying; but now she was just upset for once. Meanwhile, Marisol and Derek enjoyed their time together and didn't even give Seeiah a second thought.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
I think this is the longest one so far! Make sure you review. :) 


	6. Just About Enough

Make sure you keep reviewing! It means a lot to me, LOL!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
It was later on in the afternoon and Seeiah was wondering what to do. She was still reeling at the shock that her friend didn't want her around anymore. "Girl, all Derek said was just to leave...and maybe he was tickling her so that's why she laughed?" Seeiah asked herself, but she knew there was only a slight chance of that happening, seeing that she had viewed both of Derek's hands resting on top of the blanket.   
  
She was sitting on the couch in the lobby, thinking about this, when Elise came tumbling down the stairs in a perky mood. "Hey baldy, have you seen Arsenault? I need to find him." She asked, tapping her fingers and swinging around the rail to land on the floor.  
  
Seeiah shook her head, trying to act casual. "No, you psycho bitch! Why the fuck do you want HIM anyway, what about the Afro Boy?"  
  
Elise laughed and swayed over to Seeiah. "I need to talk to JP. If you don't know where he is, fine. Thanks for nothing, you cheap asswipe." Before Seeiah could respond, Elise went back up the stairs quickly, on her mission.  
  
Deciding that she couldn't rest until she talked to Marisol, Seeiah lifted her ass off of the couch and ventured up the stairs and into the hallway. She emerged right in front of her & Marisol's room, and she just stood at the door. She didn't want anyone to see her, so she burst in once again.  
  
"What the fuck are YOU doing here?!" Marisol exclaimed, sitting upright in bed extremely quickly and Derek did the same.  
  
Seeiah cleared her throat and responded, "Yo, Derek, you gotta leave. This is gonna be a private conversation, it'll only be a couple minutes." Derek shrugged and emerged from the bed without any clothes at all and walked right past Seeiah. The completely naked Derek walked right into the hall and blew Marisol a kiss as he closed the door quietly. A few seconds later, they heard Eddie scream.  
  
"Eddie's a redhead too, he should know what it looks like anyway. So what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were gonna leave me alone." Marisol said to Seeiah, scowling.  
  
Seeiah raised her eyebrows and asked, "Girl, why you bein' all hostile and shit? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Marisol sat up further in bed and took little time to come up with an answer. She flipped her hair around and casually said, "Well. Me and you always used to talk about when we had boyfriends. And no, not JP. I'm done with JP, chica. But that's not the point. I knew that when I got a boyfriend, that was going to be all that mattered. Sorry to tell you, but I have replaced you with Derek. I don't need you anymore, chica. Think what you want, but Derek is all I care about now...not you."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Elise wandered the halls, among those walls in search for JP. She was heading back to the lobby when she saw Eddie sleeping on the couch. She slapped him and he immediately woke up. "Dude, what's, like, going on? Nuclear war?!" Eddie asked quickly, grabbing his afro and sitting up straight.  
  
Shaking her head, Elise answered, "No. I'm looking for someone. Have you seen JP?" Eddie looked at her very strangely once she said this. He continued to scratch that wonderful afro of his.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to see Frenchy? Like, I'm your friend, not him!" Eddie exclaimed, very confused with Elise.  
  
Elise laughed. "Yes, I know, you dumbass. But you don't hate Marisol, and JP does. I'm going to strike a deal with him to team up with me in order to get rid of that ugly bitch once and for all. I guess her short boyfriend could go with her, too."  
  
"What about Seeiah?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Fuck Seeiah. She's not worrying me at the minute. Now you go back to sleeping, I'm going to find Arsenault before Marisol does something else to make me angry." Elise quickly replied, and vanished off into the hotel. Eddie just shrugged, knowing that there would be some entertainment from this later on, and went back to sleep.  
  
Luckily Elise found JP in his room, but Luther was in there with him. The two of them were watching television, or so Elise thought, she couldn't tell because they shut it off as soon as she entered the room.  
  
"Bitch what the hell are ya doin' here?" Luther asked, stuffing a piece of fried chicken in his fat mouth and giving a nice loud burp.  
  
Elise fanned her hands so she couldn't smell it and after removing the disgusted look on her face, she said sternly, "I need to talk to your buddy here. Step out of the office before I slap you. Got me?"  
  
Luther grumbled as he picked up his bucket of fried chicken and exited the room, leaving the door open. Elise slammed the door as soon as he was gone. JP was very puzzled, yet intigued at the same time. "Madame Elise, why does it please you to meet with me?"  
  
"Let's get this straight. You hate Marisol, I hate Marisol." Elise said, grabbing a place on JP's nicely folded bed.  
  
JP had a blank look on his face for a moment, but then slowly nodded. "Uh... oui... I do not like that bitch Marisol... No, I don't! I do not like her! I DO NOT!" He said, starting to get angry.  
  
"No need to get all emotional on me, you shit-for-brains. Take your bad memories with that whore and shove them up your ass right now, because no wimps are allowed in this operation, ok?" Elise said, grinning an evil smile.  
  
"Wait, madame, why am I doing this? Is there anything in it for moi?" JP asked, eyeing Elise.  
  
Elise kept on smiling and nodded. "Well, I am a very well-organized, powerful and beautiful woman. Those three things make a great plan go into perfect action, you see. Yes, even beauty. Once we are done with that Latino slut, she won't know what hit her six ways from Sunday. Look...I know you and her hurt each other a lot, but you're going to have to get over that and get some revenge on that bitch. Now is the time, Arsenault. So are you going to do this with me or what? Are we going to bring that bitch Marisol's reign of annoying shit to an end finally?"   
  
After thinking about it for a minute, JP agreed. "Sure. I will do this with you. You're right, madame. Marisol is a bitch and she does not deserve with making a fool out of moi. That boyfriend of hers could use a lesson or two also, oui?"  
  
They were lucky that they finished when they did, because Luther came ramming through the door two seconds later and plunged on the bed. Elise said to JP, "I don't care if you tell him or not, do whatever you please. I'll give you more details on my plan tommorrow, ok?" Without waiting for a response from JP, Elise got up from the bed and left the room.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Marisol and Derek were leaving the hotel early on in the evening when they ran into Jevonte, who was coming to visit with Seeiah since he had just finished with work.  
  
"Seeiah called me earlier." Jevonte said in a deep voice, tapping his foot. He was blocking the way for Marisol and Derek to get out, so they were stuck there.  
  
Marisol lowered her eyebrows and asked, "About what, chico? Why does it concern us?"  
  
"Exactly! It DOES concern you, you stuck-up bitch. Same with you, Mr. Shannon. Y'all assholes make my girlfriend upset one more time and you'll pay, you hear me? Seeiah thought that you were her best friend, and you fucking betrayed her just so you could play along with your pathetic little boyfriend. Yo, if you mess with her one more time...you'll be sorry." Jevonte said angrily, staring at Derek the whole time. Marisol wasn't even paying attention as Jevonte stormed into the hotel.  
  
Derek watched Jevonte go into the hotel, passing a few other guests and a doorman. "Man, what the hell is his deal?" He asked Marisol, who shrugged. Derek opened the door for her and the two of them emerged into the busy sidewalk of the city. 


	7. Let's Get It Right

This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, so this is the longest one so far. I'm beginning to make sure that the story doesn't just include the same few people over and over again. Hope you like it and keep reviewing! :)  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
It is the next morning and the sun is shining bright outside Marisol and Seeiah's room. Marisol and Derek were in Marisol's bed cuddling, while Seeiah was in her bed. Jevonte was at his apartment because the night before he just wanted to visit with Seeiah and then head to his place because he was tired. Seeiah wanted to go there with him, but Rahzel told her that doing that "was not acceptable". Before Seeiah could cuss out Rahzel, she bit her tongue and made sure she stayed on Rahzel's good side.  
  
Derek woke up before the two girls and looked over at Marisol. Marisol left a little bit of drool on the pillow. Derek snickered to himself with a smile and kissed her on the cheek. He got out of the bed, naked as usual. He was heading to the bathroom when suddenly he heard Seeiah clear her throat from the other bed.  
  
"We need to talk. Oh shit! That is one, uh, nice...piece of hardware you got there." Seeiah turned away to avoid staring at Derek's "region" and she got out of bed.  
  
"Fine. It better be worth it. I'll slip on some shorts and meet you out in the hallway, I don't want to wake my baby up." Derek answered. Seeiah rolled her eyes and went out into the hallway, glancing at Derek's naked body for a few seconds and then closing the door quietly. A few moments later, Derek joined her in the hallway with some shorts on.  
  
Derek tapped his foot impatiently and asked, "So? What the hell do you want to say?"  
  
"You're kidding, right? I think it's pretty obvious. You stole my best friend away from me and I want her back. Me and Marisol had a special kind of bond. We were hated by practically everyone else here and all we had were each other for a long time. But then your white ass came into the picture and you swept her off her feet and now she wants nothing to do with me. You're the only one who can get me back my friend and stop being such a rude asshole. I don't think that's too much to ask, is it?!"  
  
Derek nodded. "Well, it's not my decision. Personally I think you aren't that good of a friend anyway. You're weird and annoying. I know that if I were Marisol, I wouldn't be friends with you anymore. She was probably just your friend in the first place out of pity. That's the only thing I can think of. My baby has a big heart."  
  
Seeiah's jaw dropped. "WHAT? Just because you have a little more hair than me doesn't mean you can make shit up! Marisol was NEVER my friend out of pity! We always got along great and considering all those other bitches liked to fuck with us, we became best friends. Thanks for ruining a great friendship. Wait, maybe she's only your boyfriend just because you have a nice dick? Oh shit, I really just said that. Damn." She said, getting angry at herself.  
  
Laughing, Derek adjusted his shorts. But before he could say anything else, the door flew open and Marisol stood at the door.  
  
"Derek? Why are you talking to HER? Come on, get back to bed, chico." Marisol tugged at Derek's arm, but Derek didn't budge.  
  
"Marisol, your EX-friend here is talking shit. She said that you only are involved with me because I have a nice...you know what." Derek said, glaring at Seeiah.  
  
"WHAT?! Girl, what the fuck is wrong with you? I can't believe you would say something like that to my wonderful boyfriend! Ugh, go to hell, chica!" Marisol grabbed Derek and the two of them went back into the hotel room.  
  
Seeiah knocked at the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Shit! All my shampoo is in there, too. Now what am I gonna do about my hair?!" She said, distressed. But then she saw Psymon emerge out of his room with that crazy smile on his face.  
  
"Psymon! Boy am I glad to see YOU, you crazy fucking moron! Could you PLEASE knock this door down for me?" Seeiah asked politely.  
  
"SURE!" Psymon replied, and knocked down a door quickly with his leg. But it wasn't the right door, and soon after they heard Zoe and Moby squeal.   
  
"No, THIS door! The one I'm standing in front of, dumbass!" Seeiah yelled, but couldn't help laughing. Apparently Zoe and Moby were enjoying each other's company also.  
  
Psymon shrugged but didn't listen to Seeiah. This time he plowed through another door, which was Mac and Kaori's. The two of them also squealed.  
  
"Ew... that's REALLY gross." Seeiah said, shaking her bald head and shuddering. Before Psymon could knock down Elise, Eddie & Brodi's room (and she didn't even want to know what was going on in THERE), she grabbed Psymon by his arm and pulled him towards her door.  
  
Shaking Seeiah's arm off of his, Psymon laughed freakishly. "Oh, whoops! What the heck were we thinking, Mr. Tattoo?" He lifted up his leg and knocked down Marisol and Derek's door, and they two of them didn't squeal at all. They were too involved to even notice. Seeiah smiled and walked in the door. But Psymon wasn't done yet. He grabbed his leg and swung it at Seeiah. Seeiah fell down on the floor like a sack of bricks and Psymon slammed the door, laughing at a job well done.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The day flew by for everyone. The hotel got three new doors for Zoe & Moby, Kaori & Mac, and Marisol & Seeiah's rooms. The hotel staff wanted to kick them out, but Rahzel (with his infinite charm, haha) convinced them that Psymon should stay.  
  
Later that night, dinner was being served. Seeiah had left with Jevonte to go out to dinner down the street, so she was the only one that wasn't there. Rahzel had made sure that the hotel kept a nice, long table so that everyone could sit there and "bond". Rahzel wasn't very popular these days, as you can probably guess.  
  
"Isn't that seat supposed to be for Seeiah, dude?" Eddie asked Derek, with Elise glaring over Eddie's shoulder.  
  
Derek grabbed Seeiah's seat and responded casually, "She's not joining the group tonight. Which is good for me, because now I can have dinner with my baby here." He started massaging Marisol's back.  
  
Before Elise could say anything, Eddie slammed his hand over her mouth. Muffled insults almost came out, but luckily Eddie only heard quiet versions of 'bitch', 'slut', and 'bitch' again.   
  
JP and Luther were sitting directly across from Marisol and Derek. Psymon was next to Luther and Kaori was next to JP. Psymon whispered to Zoe while Moby listened in, "There's gonna be some fightin' in here! I CAN SMELL IT."   
  
Luther, as his usual classless self, began stuffing any kind of food he could in his mouth. He even reached over to Marisol's plate across the table and grabbed some prime rib from her, stuffing it in his mouth with pleasure.  
  
"Hey, fatass, you wanna apologize? Now I'm gonna have to wait to get another one while your greasy, redneck ass enjoys yet another full meal. As if you even NEED to eat. You're so fat that you got more chins than a Hong Kong phonebook. No offense, Kaori, chica." Marisol said, shooting a smile at Kaori and an evil glare at Luther. Elise sneered and grabbed a cup of wine and started chugging it down.  
  
"I'm not even from Hong Kong..." Kaori said, confused and her voice trailing off. But then Mac, who was next to her (of course) just shrugged and she forgot anything had happened.  
  
JP set his fork down and replied, "Marisol, be kind. No need to be so hostile all the time, oui!"  
  
"I FUCKING SAID NEVER TO TALK TO ME AGAIN, YOU STUPID SHIT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! STOP OBSESSING OVER ME AND FIND A NEW FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, YOU FRENCH IDIOT!" Marisol screamed, and the whole table went silent (except for Luther, who was still eating).  
  
JP's jaw dropped. "What did you just say to moi?" He asked, with a stern look spreading across his face.  
  
Derek got out of his seat and answered angrily, "You heard her, JP. Why don't you just mind your business for once, huh? And leave MY girlfriend alone, you jackass."  
  
With that, Marisol set her knife down (after shaking it at JP) and got out of her seat. She glared at everyone and soon her and Derek had left the table. "We don't need them ruining a perfectly good night. The moon is out, the air is fresh, you look wonderful as usual...let's go out to a fancy restaurant. And if we see Seeiah and Jevonte there, we'll just make sure they don't see us." Derek told Marisol, wrapping his arm around Marisol as the two of them vanished out of sight. Elise and JP watched and then looked at each other, with evil smiles appearing on each of their faces.  
  
"We have got to take action SOON, Arsenault. That Latino bitch is really starting to get on my nerves. She thinks that she's queen of the world now just because she has some dumb boyfriend, which isn't even that great because they're both the same height! But that's beyond the point." Elise said to JP from across the table, causing everybody else to listen in (except for Luther).  
  
"What on earth are ya talking about, mate? You trying to get rid of Marisol?" Moby asked, with Zoe beside him nodding.  
  
Setting his napkin down, JP calmly answered, "Yes. She has made a fool out of moi for the last time. Both of them have. It is time for them to learn a lesson, once and for all." 


	8. If You Want Me: Part 1

Thought the last chapter was interesting? Try your luck with this one! Like I already told ssxgurl21, 'you haven't seen nothing yet'! Also, rating might change to R once this story is done (but that won't be for a while, hopefully).  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Arsenault. I need to speak with you." Elise said, knocking at JP and Luther's door. It was the next morning and she was up early, for once. She hadn't even had time to put on some of her make-up, she wanted to speak with JP right away.  
  
She knocked a few more times and yelled, "HURRY THE FUCK UP!" before JP finally opened the door, fully clothed.  
  
"You were already up? Well why didn't you answer the fucking door? Too much to ask for a French brat, I suppose." Elise huffed, glaring at JP.  
  
JP chuckled and looked at the Canadian strangely. "That time of the month? You weren't this hostile yesterday, madame."  
  
Elise blushed and shuffled her feet. Then she angrily replied, "SO WHAT IF IT IS? I can't help it when I get PMS or not! Jesus Christ, you bastard. Leave me and my vagina the hell alone, will ya?"  
  
Psymon, who had just left his room, had caught some bits of the conversation and burst out laughing as he walked past them. Elise yelled at him as he walked away, but Psymon didn't seem to care.  
  
"So what is so important that you had to see moi this early? Is it time to put your genius plan in action yet?" JP asked Elise, even though he had no idea what the plan was.  
  
Elise thought for a second about her top-secret plan. She didn't want anyone to hear her, so she grabbed JP by the arm and the two of them headed into JP & Luther's bathroom, slamming the door. They could still hear Luther snoring outside of the bathroom though, so he wouldn't be bothering them anytime soon.  
  
"We are going to kill Marisol. Now, before you say anything, I SAID BEFORE YOU SAID ANYTHING! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME, ARSENAULT, hear me out. I know you don't like doing any dirty work- you might break a nail or something. But the bitch has got to go down. She ruins the reputation for SSX and all she does is cause trouble. I couldn't think of any way to sabotoge her career since she's already the worst one here. I don't want to steal her boyfriend away because he's too short for me. So, we'll just give her a couple of whacks and BOOM! All of our problems will be headed right towards some cheap little grave in Brazil or wherever the hell she comes from." Elise told JP, very passionately. She started shaking her fists.  
  
"Oui. It is Brazil. I don't know if I could take away her life though, that seems a little too drastic. And what about Rahzel and the others? Would they suspect us? We could spend a LOT of time in prison, m'dear. It doesn't sound worth it to me." JP answered Elise, shaking his head.  
  
Elise groaned. "Why the fuck are you such a wimp? It's easy as pie, my friend. You won't have any blood on your hands, trust me. Just lure the bitch into this bathroom, and I'll be waiting behind the shower curtain. As soon as she comes in, BAM! The crazy slut bitch won't even know what will have hit her- she'll already be more dead than the tissue in Michael Jackson's nose."  
  
Elise tapped her foot, waiting for a response, but the wet floor (JP had showered earlier) caused her to slip. JP rushed to catch her and he did, breaking her fall. Her head was leaned on her shoulder. The two of them looked at each other for what seemed like a minute, then started smiling. Then Elise grabbed JP's face and started kissing him. JP followed the action and soon enough, they were on the ground, kissing and making out.  
  
But, before Elise could pull the bra she stole from Marisol off, there was a knock on the hotel room door. "Oh shit! WHO IS IT!" Elise yelled, from the bathroom. She and JP pulled themselves up, smiled at each other for a brief moment, and left the bathroom and opened the main door of the room.  
  
Seeiah and Jevonte were at the door. "Can we team up? I have no tolerance for some bitch that says she's my best friend and then stabs me in the back just for some DJ with a nice dick- I mean... ok, dick. Whatever, I really don't give a shit." Seeiah told them immediately at the door. Elise and JP turned their heads towards each other and nodded. Behind them, Luther had just woken up. "Yeah, let's show that little pansy bitch what real friendships are about!" Luther exclaimed, throwing his arms around Elise & JP. The five of them smiled at each other, with Elise & JP soon letting the others in on their plan.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
At the same time, while all of this was happening, Marisol was in her room, alone. Derek was doing an interview for a magazine and she was bored out of her mind. She combed her hair until she imagined all of her hair falling out until there was none left. Her eyes widened in the mirror and she shook her head. She knew that her subconscious was angry with her. But she couldn't figure out what it was- was she supposed to stay with Derek's shaved head or Seeiah's bald head? "Hair makes everything so complicated." She said to herself, throwing the comb down.  
  
She walked over to the bed and flew onto the covers, her head slamming against the headboard. A sharp pain radiated through her skull and she clutched it in pain. "Ow..." she said, wincing. Soon, tears began to fall down from her cheek and she used the pillow to drown them out.  
  
"What is wrong with me? I had the best friend in the world...and I threw her out just so I could have Derek. But I love Derek so much...he could be the one I could spend the rest of my life with. Seeiah...she's always been there for me. I don't know what I'd do without her. I don't know what I'd do without Derek. UGH! Why does my life being good make it bad? I can't have both Seeiah and Derek, so I think I'm going to have to choose one of them." She said to herself quietly, sitting up.   
  
But then she looked at a picture of her and Seeiah at Garibaldi, smling and laughing. In the background, she saw Elise, holding a snowball and aiming it right at both of them. Marisol smiled for a second, but then she started to cry again. Too many memories with Seeiah. "Is having Derek worth losing Seeiah for?!" She questioned herself.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The rest of the day went on, quick once again, for everyone except for Marisol. Derek's interview got held up and then he was stuck in traffic. Then he had to have a meeting with some executives and some other DJ's, so he wasn't going to be back until much later. Marisol had just left her room and was going to leave the hotel, she just wanted to take a nice walk outside with the crisp air hitting her face on the busy sidewalk. She just needed some time to think.  
  
Seeiah was in her room, while Jevonte was supposedly finishing up dinner. She was reading a magazine. She was a little torn up about "the plan", but at this point she had no remorse. Marisol had to go, and that's what it all came down to.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Jevonte stepped in, with a smile on his face. He was holding a fresh bouquet of flowers in his hand. Seeiah saw the flowers and smiled with him. "Awe, you sexy man, you. Gettin' me flowers and all that shit. How nice of you!" She said, ripping the flowers happily out of Jevonte's hand and sniffing them affectionately.  
  
"Well, this is for a special occasion, girl." Jevonte answered her, sitting down next to her on the bed as she put the flowers down beside her.  
  
"Really? What's the occasion?" Seeiah asked.  
  
Jevonte said nothing, and kissed Seeiah. Seeiah smiled. "So? What's the occasion? Is this Rosa Parks' birthday or some shit like that?" She asked.  
  
Shaking his head, Jevonte got off of the bed and went over to the door where this jacket was hanging off of the back. He reached into one of the pockets and quickly stuffed whatever was in there into the pocket of his jeans.  
  
"Aw, hell no man! You ain't pullin' out that gun again, are you? Hell no, fuck that." Seeiah said, standing up with a flustered look on her face.  
  
Jevonte laughed and quickly shook his head once again. "No. You will like this, sweetheart. Trust me! Now just sit on the bed and relax for a second, will you? Damn girl! Calm it down, calm it down." He said, laughing, as Seeiah realized what a dumbass she was and sat on the bed, anxiously.  
  
Reaching his hands into his pocket, Jevonte pulled out a small navy box. Seeiah gasped; she knew what this was. Without her saying a word, Jevonte got down on his knees in front of her. "I know it's only been a week, but I don't want to take ANY chances. You know how I do- I like to live life to the fullest and since nobody ever knows what's gonna happen tommorrow or the next day, I've gotta do this now. I really love you, Seeiah. Nothing in life is guaranteed, except for the fact that you're the best damn girl I've ever been with. And that's how it will always be... " He said to her, with her smiling.  
  
"Seeiah, will you marry me?" 


	9. If You Want Me: Part 2

Sorry for about two weeks without an update! I was waiting for a few more reviews but I guess it won't happen with Chapter 8, so I might as well post a new one!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"Seeiah, will you marry me?" Jevonte asked, with the ring gleaming from the box as he held it up to Seeiah.  
  
Seeiah was in shock. Nobody had ever loved her before; she had always been the black sheep of her family because, as you know, she's very weird. Even her own mother would tell her, "Fuck off, bitch!" when Seeiah would complain about her afro being too big, etc.  
  
Jevonte waited patiently as Seeiah just stared at the little box. "So, are you gonna answer me, sweet thang?" He asked happily, throwing a dreadlock out of his face.  
  
"I can't...I can't marry you...no." Seeiah said immediately, not making eye contact with Jevonte.  
  
Jevonte didn't look shocked; he remained calm. He asked Seeiah slowly, "Why?"  
  
"JEVONTE I CAN'T! I can't marry you, not now. I'm still young and don't want to settle down yet. Besides, we've only known each other for a fucking WEEK, man. And besides, I am a blossoming SSX competitor and I'm sure I'll be asked to be in the third season of the circuit. There's no way I could balance my extremely good career with yours and have this marriage work. Whoo! I rule!" Seeiah replied, looking up at Jevonte and giving a smile.  
  
Not pleased with this outcome, Jevonte stood up from his kneel and took the ring out of the box. He put the ring in his pocket and threw the box at Seeiah, the box hitting Seeiah's cheek. She shrieked in pain as the box fell to the hotel carpet. "You fucking bitch! I can't believe you would reject ME! I had to cough up so much dough for this damn ring and you don't even care! Fine, ya know what? NEVER speak to me again, you selfish bitch! I never want to see you again, I have to go to the pawn shop before it closes and see if I can get some money for this ring. Go to hell, Seeiah." Jevonte said, enraged. Before Seeiah could reply, Jevonte stormed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Seeiah on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, Seeiah burst into tears on the carpet and spread herself out and started pounding on the floor. Zoe walked by the room in the hallway, seeing Jevonte storm out, and put her ear up against the door. "Damn, bitch is ALWAYS crying! Ugh, it looks like I'll have to be the sane one around here, as usual. Gonna spread some more bullshit advice, haha." Zoe said to herself with a smirk, and knocked at the door.  
  
"I said I didn't want any!" Seeiah yelled from inside, between sobs. Zoe raised her eyebrows and laughed, confused. She pulled on the doorknob and let herself into the room, seeing Seeiah sprawled on the ground between the two beds.  
  
"Seeiah, what's wrong? Did you and Jevonte get in a fight?" Zoe asked, helping Seeiah get up off of the floor.  
  
Nodding, Seeiah wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, he's gone. He asked me to marry him and I said no. He got all crazy and shit and just left, like it was that simple. And now I can never talk to him again..." She said, sighing.  
  
"It's ok, everything will be fine. We'll be gone in a couple of days and you'll forget all about him. Everything will be back to racing and losing in Showoffs to Mac and Kaori. For you, anyways. Just kidding! Here, let's go to the lobby and I'll make you some tea." Zoe replied, as she grabbed Seeiah as the two of them left the room, with Seeiah popping a slight smile as they went into the hallway and closed the door.  
  
Marisol was coming into the hallway and she saw Zoe and Seeiah walking towards the lobby. The two girls didn't make eye contact with Marisol, and Marisol's face slumped. She knew that Zoe was comforting Seeiah about something. "That's MY job! I can't let myself be replaced with that stupid white girl. I have to take action and get my best friend back." Marisol said to herself, sighing as she saw Zoe and Seeiah disappear from her sight.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The next morning, JP was sleeping soundly in his room. Luther had went to get an early breakfast or two, and had left the door open also in his rush. Elise was strutting by, with Eddie still sleeping in her room. She saw the open door and decided to wander in.  
  
Seeing JP sound asleep in his bed, she leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek. But JP still was sleeping. She kissed him on the lips this time and backed away, waiting for him to stir. But he didn't. She said, "Fuck this." and she slapped him. JP immediately perked up from the bed and leaned forward. "What the hell was that?!" He asked, confused.  
  
"Good morning, Arsenault. How the hell are ya? Tired? Tough shit. We got some bitches to kill! Get your best eyeshadow on and meet me down in the lobby in twenty minutes. If you're not there by then, I'm gonna be pissed. Don't mess with me." Elise said, smirking. She smiled at JP and then started to walk out of the room.  
  
But she turned around and went back to JP in his bed, and kissed him again. They started to make out for a minute, until they heard a gasp from the open doorway. "What is going on in here?" They heard a voice say from the open door. Elise and JP stopped and turned around quickly to see Kaori standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why were you just kissing each other?!" Kaori questioned them, scratching her head and smiling. Elise shook her head.  
  
"Hell no, Kaori. We were kissing, yes. And you are to tell no one about what you just saw us doing. Not Mac-cun, not Brodi-san, not anyone. You pull that shit and I'll send your little ass back to China in three seconds flat, you got me?" Elise said powerfully, walking over to Kaori and slamming the door so nobody could hear the three of them.  
  
Kaori shuttered for a moment and said, "Japan...not China, Elise-san. And I will not tell anyone...but why is it a secret?"  
  
"It just has to be. Thank you for being trustworthy, madame. Have a nice day." JP said, getting out of his bed and standing next to Elise. Elise gave an evil smile, Kaori did her trademark wave and exited the room, giving them both strange looks as she closed the door.  
  
"Honestly though, that little bitch better not breathe a word of this to anyone...nobody can know that I'm attracted to YOU, it'll ruin my reputation. Besides, we got some killing to do. Twenty minutes in the lobby. See you there." Elise said, not looking at JP and leaving the room.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Ten minutes later after this had happened, Derek was bringing up a coffee from the nearby café across the street for Marisol when he ran into Seeiah.  
  
"Seeiah! Just the person I wanted to see." He exclaimed, throwing Seeiah a smile.  
  
Seeiah raised her eyebrows. "Me? I thought you hated me. I don't have the time or the mood to deal with your shit today anyway, Derek. This conversation is over." She answered him, and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! No! Come back...I want to apologize." Derek yelled, a little nervously.  
  
Psymon, who just emerged from his room and walked by, laughed and said, "Apologizing? Haha, what a loser! Oh, that reminds me...I still need to earn $900 to pay for those doors. Gotta win us some races, Mr. Tattoo!"  
  
Derek looked at him strangely and just didn't say anything. Seeiah had just absorbed what Derek had said to her, so she zipped around and walked right over to him in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"YOU want to apologize to ME? What's the catch, white boy?" Seeiah questioned him, tapping her platform shoes against the floor (the shoes made her taller than him).  
  
Nodding, Derek replied, "Yeah. I was an asshole to you for no reason and it's not right of me to act like that anymore. I lied about Marisol being your friend out of pity, too. I only did that so I could have her all to myself and that's not right. She needs you as much as she needs me, so I take full responsibility for everything that has happened. Can you...forgive me for being such a jackass this whole time?"  
  
Seeiah cracked a smile. "Hmmm..." 


	10. Touch Me Feel Me

Here's the next one. Thanks for all the reviews once again. And if this story reminds you of one of the older stories in this section, like from 2001 or 2002, I know what you mean, lol. I've been told that it seems like one of the first stories that would have been posted here. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"I don't know if I can forgive you just yet, Derek." Seeiah replied, but with a slight smile. All thoughts of Jevonte had left her mind.  
  
Derek scratched his shaved head and asked, "Why? I just admitted to all of my mistakes. I know I was wrong. I had no right to do that to you. I was just insecure and I should not have made you miserable for it."  
  
With that, Seeiah quickly made up her mind. "Alright, white boy, I forgive you...you seem genuine to me. You were genuinely being an asshole to me before, so you must be telling the truth and feeling guilty now too. I respect that you did that, whitey."   
  
Ignoring all the remarks about him being white, Derek just flashed a smile. "Thank you, Seeiah. I really hope that you and Marisol can become friends again. I know she needs you, and you need her right now too. Fuck Zoe, she's not going to be there in the long run. Fuck Moby, fuck Psymon, fuck Kaori-"  
  
"What's wrong with Kaori? That bitch is FINE...I mean, is a fine young lady. Yeah, that's what I meant." Seeiah answered, nervously giggling.  
  
"Um, right. Anyway, there's nothing wrong if you have feelings for Kaori. Actually, I have a confession to make-" Derek began, but Seeiah interrupted him.  
  
Seeiah lunged forward and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. She decided she wanted more so she grabbed his neck and kissed him on the lips and let go. Marisol had just emerged from the lobby and was watching them talk. She saw Seeiah kiss Derek and her face immiedately turned as red as blood. Derek's blood. Seeiah's blood. She couldn't believe what she just saw.  
  
Without Derek or Seeiah even seeing her, Marisol stormed up to them and grabbed Seeiah off of Derek. "Bitch, what the fuck?! Why did you kiss him?!" She asked angrily, forgetting that she wanted to be friends with Seeiah again.  
  
"Girl, chill the fuck out. Derek was being a man and apologizing to me, so I wanted to show my appreciation. Like, let's say Kaori cuts me off in a race at Aloha Ice Jam. Then she wins and I come in 2nd, but after the race she comes and apologizes to me. I show my appreciation to her by giving her a kiss. It's as simple as that, girl." Seeiah answered calmly, nodding slowly when she finished.  
  
Derek cleared his throat and added, "Speaking of girls kissing girls, I STILL have a confession to make-"  
  
But once again he was interrupted. Marisol still was furious. "That is NO excuse, chica! Don't try and steal my boyfriend away and shit. Just because your boyfriend left your ass doesn't mean you can get all 'funky' with mine, alright? Fuck off." She said angrily, looking ready to beat Seeiah into the ground.  
  
"Bitch you wanna fight?" Seeiah asked furiously, rolling up the sleeves of her new fur coat and making a 'bring it on' hand motion.  
  
"Cat fight! Hell yeah!" The three of them heard Psymon yell from the end of the hall.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and started up once again, "Are you two ever going to let me try and say that I am actually-"  
  
"Whitey, please! We got some business to settle first." Seeiah exclaimed, glaring at Marisol.  
  
Marisol gave Seeiah the finger and retorted, "There's no business to settle! You're a jealous bitch and you just want my man."  
  
The two of them jumped forward and started to scratch each other, punch, kick, etc. Derek quickly jumped out of the way and just watched, with Psymon coming next to him. Eddie also joined them and him & Psymon placed bets.  
  
"I think, like, Seeiah's gonna win! Funkomatic style, I'm sure." Eddie said to Psymon, and Psymon nodded, even though he placed his bet on Marisol.  
  
Psymon turned to Derek and asked, "Aren't you going to stop your girlfriend? You're a man, you should be able to stop them."  
  
Derek opened his mouth to protest but they all heard Marisol let out a huge scream. Seeiah got off of her and they all looked to find Marisol with a huge gash on her face. Seeiah had scratched her so hard that some of the skin had fell off.  
  
"Holy shit! This is awesome!" Psymon exclaimed, with Eddie giving a slight nod too.  
  
Marisol stood up and ran away towards the bathroom. The rest of them just stared at each other and watched Marisol go off into the distance. "That was kinda funny, huh?" Seeiah asked, trying to hold her giggles.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Marisol disappeared for an hour or so, taking a nap in her room and locking the door. She kept on hearing knocks on the door but just zoned them out and slept. But when she woke up and there will still knocking, she decided to give it a try because she was sick of the knocking bothering her. She arose from the bed, still in her clothes, and opened the door. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Marisol! Listen to me. It's not what I meant for it to be, I SWEAR." Derek pleaded from the door, with Marisol seeing Zoe and Kaori walking behind.  
  
Groaning, Marisol made a motion with her arms letting Derek in, rolling her eyes at the same time. Derek gave a quick smile and then Marisol shut the door quietly and leaned herself against the door. On the other side of the door, Zoe and Kaori both put their ears up to it to see if they could hear anything.  
  
"So. You wanted to apologize, chico? Wanted to APOLOGIZE, for being an asshole? Wanted to APOLOGIZE, for kissing Seeiah? Wanted to APOLOGIZE, for letting me get the shit knocked out of me an hour ago? Huh? Is that what you wanted?" Marisol asked angrily, folding her arms.  
  
Derek shook his head. "No, it's not what I meant all. Will you listen to what I have to say? It's important. You'll understand as soon as I'm done." He replied.  
  
Marisol shrugged unenthusiastically and motioned for him to go ahead. "Whatever. Go right on ahead, but I don't think it will make a fucking difference. It will NOT make a fucking difference to me, chico. What you did was awful and you need to pay for what you did. With guilt. With anger. With sadness, chico. But...anyway...continue."  
  
Derek backed away for a second, considering he had never seen this weird, dark, emotional side of Marisol before. "Okay. Here it goes. I was bringing you a coffee earlier when I ran into Seeiah in the hall. I was feeling like a jackass for how I had treated her, so I wanted to apologize. She was happy that I decided to so she planted a kiss. I didn't want to be rude again, so I just let it happen. It would have ended right away and I wouldn't have even thought about it again, but then you came."   
  
"Really now, chico? Sure looks like you were enjoying it to me." Marisol questioned him, moving away from the door. Zoe and Kaori felt the weight get released off of the other side of the door and scowled.  
  
"No, you still don't get it. There's no possible way for me to ever enjoy-" Derek began, AGAIN, but Marisol interrupted him.  
  
Shaking her head, Marisol gave a tiny little smile. "I'm sorry, chico. I understand it now. And I think it's really manly of you to apologize to Seeiah. I respect that...I forgive you. But now it's MY turn to stop being a selfish bitch to Seeiah. I have to get her friendship back before she replaces me with Zoe just like I replaced you with her." 


	11. Boys On The Radio

Only one more chapter after this one! It will be very bittersweet, lol.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"This fucking day has been going on forever." Zoe said, beginning to shuffle a deck of cards and distribute them evenly to Moby and Psymon. It was later that night, around 9:00pm and everyone was busy doing their own thing.  
  
"Yeah, I know, mate. I don't know if we can all handle this little vacation any longer. I think we'd actually be better off hitting the slopes, y'know, get some of our agression out in a safe and healthy way, right?" Moby replied, pulling his cards closer to him.  
  
Zoe looked around to see Derek run in the hotel doors, almost running over a little old couple trying to get out. "Watch it, asshole!" The little old woman said, attempting to shake her fist. Derek stopped running when he got to the couch. He kept his coat and gloves on, so apparently he was in a rush.  
  
"You looking for your girlfriend, Shannon?" Zoe inquired, rubbing her left eye because she thought that some of her war-paint had gotten in it.  
  
Derek nodded, out of breath. "Yeah...how did you know?"  
  
Laughing, Psymon responded, "It's obvious, you dumbass. It's not like you'd be here to see any of us losers. But it's FINE, I don't care!"  
  
"Cut the shit and just tell me where she is. I need to tell her something very important." Derek replied, getting impatient.  
  
"She's out, I think. I dunno, I don't give a shit. I'm not her fucking mother. She mentioned to me that she'd be back around now in case Rahzel was checking in or something." Zoe answered, throwing down a card and Moby grimaced.  
  
Derek nodded. "Thanks. I'll just wait for her up in her room then. Don't tell her that I'm here though, I want to surprise her."  
  
Before anyone could make a smart comment, Derek was off up to Marisol's room. They all watched him disappear from the stairs. "He better not be proposing to her. Didn't work with Seeiah and her man, it obviously won't work for them two either, mates." Moby said, putting down two cards.  
  
Derek took out the key that Marisol had given him and thrown it in the door, causing it to open. He closed it immediately and put his coat and gloves on the rack. He wanted to go in the bathroom for a second, so he opened the door.  
  
"DIE BITCH, DIE!" Elise screamed from behind the shower curtain, running out of the shower with a knife and jumping out towards Derek. But then she immediately stopped in her tracks when she realized it wasn't Marisol. "Fuck!" She said angrily.  
  
JP also emerged from behind the shower curtain, and Derek was very confused. "What the hell are you two doing? Oh my god, are you trying to kill Marisol? That's not cool." He asked them, taking the knife out of Elise's hand.  
  
"No, it was a joke, monsieur. Just having a little fun with our favorite person Marisol!" JP exclaimed, popping out a smile. He elbowed Elise and she smiled too.  
  
Derek shook his head and responded, "You two are idiots. Leave Marisol the hell alone, don't try to kill her. I won't tell her about any of this if you leave NOW and promise not to kill her. Damn, did I really just say that?"  
  
Elise and JP both sulked. "You're no fun. I hope you get run over or eaten by sharks." Elise said to Derek, scowling at him. With that, she grabbed JP and they left the bathroom and exited Marisol and Seeiah's room.  
  
When they entered the hallway, JP said to Elise, "Cut the plan. I'm not going through with this, madame. It is just not worth it, and now he is on to us." Elise sadly nodded, all of her desire and passion to kill Marisol leaving her body and floating into the air.  
  
They kept walking and Marisol passed them. She and Elise glared at each other and kept walking. When she had passed them, JP and Elise both turned around and looked at her, saying "Damn! Derek ruined everything."  
  
Not hearing the two behind her, Marisol kept on strutting along and came to her door. She was about to take out her key from her purse when all of a sudden the door swung open. "Great! You're here. I've been waiting for you." Derek said to her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the room.  
  
With the door still open, Marisol asked, "So anxious to see me, chico? You wanna fuck?" Before waiting for an answer, she ripped off her shirt.  
  
"No. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Derek said quickly, and Marisol's face immediately gave a bewildered expression.  
  
Derek sat down on the bed and motioned for Marisol to sit down next to him. "I'm really sorry for leading you on, it was wrong of me..." He started to say.  
  
"What the fuck is your American ass talking about? Chico, make it quick so we can fuck. I am horny as a motherfucker right now and I really want some dick in my vagina within the next two minutes." Marisol asked him, lowering her eyebrows.  
  
"That's not going to happen, Marisol. You see...I am not a heterosexual, like you thought. I was only having sex with you to figure out if I really liked it or not. And I did at first, but then it got boring and annoying. Not you, of course. Just the aspect of having sex with a woman. But I still really enjoyed our relationship, you're an amazing girl." Derek replied, very quickly, yet making eye contact with Marisol the whole time.  
  
Marisol said nothing with a blank expression on her face. Then, all of a sudden, she burst out laughing. "Oh, chico! That is a good joke. You make me laugh my ass of. Enough with the jokes and let's fuck."  
  
But when Derek just shook his head and frowned, Marisol stopped laughing. "Oh, fuck! Why does this always happen to ME?" She said, getting up and running out of the door.  
  
Derek shrugged and was about to go after her, but then he saw a head pop in the doorway. It was Seeiah. Confidently she said to him, "You told her that you like guys, right?"  
  
"What?! How did you know? It's not even that obvious!" Derek replied nervously.  
  
Laughing, Seeiah entered the room and walked up right next to him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I've known the whole time, whitey."  
  
Derek backed away and looked at her, surprised. "How is that even possible?"  
  
Seeiah gave a chuckle and responded, "I just know these things. My gaydar went off shitloads when I first saw your white ass. Not literally. Because I HAVE seen your ass, of course. But it's fine, I think it's phat."  
  
"But aren't you a lesbian, Seeiah? Don't you want to grab Kaori and have illegal sex with her?" Derek inquired, still confused.  
  
"You white people make up some funny ass shit! I am NOT a lesbian. I just think Kaori is cute, that's all. Trust me, I had sex with Jevonte nineteen times, pre-proposal. I'm pretty sure that I'm still straight, thank you very much." Seeiah responded, giving another laugh.  
  
The two of them then both scratched their heads and shrugged. "Just another fucked up day in the world of SSX!" Seeiah said. 


	12. Out Of The Blue

This is the last chapter, finally. But not many of you will probably even notice because the recent outbreak of a huge amount of new stories in here keeps on pushing mine further down the list and then nobody notices that it's been updated... ;/ But hope you enjoy and thank you very much for reading!  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
It was two days later and things had been straightened out (not literally, of course) with Marisol and Derek. They had officially broken up, but Derek still kept visiting and hanging out with her. Everything was pretty much the same, minus the kissing and sex.  
  
That morning, Derek came to the hotel, like usual. He was in a rush (like usual) and he saw Brodi and Eddie coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys, do you know where Marisol is? I'm leaving town right away and I want to say goodbye to her." Derek asked anxiously, tapping his foot.  
  
"Oh yeah, Marisol is in her room. Sleeping, I think. Good luck waking her, bro." Brodi answered him, giving a slight chuckle. Eddie just nodded, his afro hitting the wall without him even noticing.  
  
Derek thanked Brodi and immediately whizzed past the two of them up to Marisol's room. He heard voices so apparently Marisol was up, and he heard Seeiah talking too. They didn't seem to be arguing, but they didn't seem to be laughing it up either. Well, conversation was conversation, right? Derek knocked on the door, having thrown out his key, and quickly the door opened. Seeiah appeared at the doorway. "Oh look! It's everyone's favorite new non-hetero white boy. The fun never stops around this joint." She said jokingly, letting Derek in.  
  
Ignoring the white comments, Derek just rushed in. "Hey Marisol, I just got a brand new gig in Seattle tonight and I have to catch my plane in just a few minutes, so I wanted to drop by here and say goodbye to you first."  
  
"Oh my god! That is short notice, chico. I think you need a new agent. But anyway, I guess this is goodbye?" Marisol replied, awkwardly. She put down her lipstick on the bed and stood up.  
  
"Sure looks like goodbye to me. Ok, goodbye, love ya, see you never, blah blah blah, get the fuck out of my room-" Seeiah immediately started, but Marisol and Derek both glared at her and she stopped talking right away.  
  
Nodding, Derek responded, "Yeah, this is goodbye. I'll always remember everything we had together, Marisol. Whether you realized it or not, you changed my life. Hopefully I just changed a tiny part of yours. And even if I didn't, it doesn't matter. It was still a great couple weeks and I'm glad I got to spend it all with you."  
  
Marisol and Derek hugged each other and then held hands. Seeiah groaned and walked out, muttering "I hate sappy bullshit!" and closing the door.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Derek let go of Marisol's hands. He wondered for a second if he should kiss her, but knew the feelings for her would never come back. So he just smiled at her and turned around, walking out the door. And with that, he disappeared from the hotel completely a couple minutes later, after telling Elise to "fuck off and die". Derek was gone from Marisol's life as quickly as he had came.  
  
Marisol just stood there, looking at the open doorway. Seeiah came back later, choking on another bagel. "Girl, why your ass still be standing there? Whitey's gone! He ain't coming back anytime soon. And now that he's gone, I think it's time for our asses to be friends again. Just like old times, right?" Seeiah asked her, then began coughing loudly.  
  
"Seeiah, can you stop breathing some other time, chica? Oh my god, you spit bagel in my hair! Anyway, yes, I think we should become friends again. I was a total bitch. I'll be flattered if you would even remotely decided to reinstate our friendship again, I'll completely understand because at this point I don't even fucking deserve it. People like me don't deserve friends like you. You're caring, and...um...uh...hmm..." Marisol told Seeiah, with a very heartfelt passion coming from inside, which Seeiah noticed.  
  
"Girl, it's aight! Mary J. Blige must have been on somethin' when she was talking about no more drama and all that shit. Drama is everywhere, it's a constant thing in life. The more you have, the better of a person you become someday. Well, in Mary J's case, the more records you sell! I got all of 'em. ANYWAY, I accept your apology too and I say we resume our funky ass friendship right now and forget all of this shit with Kaori, I mean Derek, ever happened. Sound good, girl?" Seeiah asked Marisol, with a stupid grin on her face.  
  
Marisol laughed and nodded. The two of them then hugged and were instantly friends again. Things were suddenly getting better for Marisol. Although she knew that she would miss her and Derek's relationship, she knew it wouldn't work since they were heading off to Aloha Ice Jam tommorrow and long-distance relationships are very hard to pull off. Finally, her life might return back to normalcy, even though in a way she liked the excitement with Derek and the fighting to prove her friendship to Seeiah. But it was over with now and she had to focus back on losing in the next few races.  
  
Seeiah then said, "Damn, I gotta pack all my shit up. I gotta be all ready to kick Mac and Kaori's asses in the Showoff at Aloha, girl! Time to show 'em who's really the boss." She laughed, taking a bra off of the floor and throwing it in her open suitcase. Marisol thought that the bra was hers, but Seeiah had just touched it so Seeiah might as well have it.  
  
Marisol didn't reply, but since Derek was gone, there was something else she needed to take care of. "Seeiah, have you seen Elise and JP around, chica?" She asked.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Even though it was still pretty cold outside, Elise and JP were on the bench, watching city life unfold right before them. They knew it was the last day before the circuit started up again and they just wanted to enjoy the vacation time they had left, even though they were all yearning to go back to the circuit.  
  
Then, suddenly, the heard the doors fly open, and Marisol rushed out. "Good. Just the people I've been looking for." She said, throwing her hair back and standing next to the bench.  
  
"Bitch, what the HELL do you want? You wanna fight?" Elise asked, standing up and clenching her fists.  
  
"No, you dumbass. I wanted to come ask Jean-Paul for forgiveness, if possible." Marisol replied swiftly, as Elise's face dropped.  
  
"Wait. So you'll apologize to HIM and not to ME? Not like I WANT you to apologize to me...'cause I don't...but damn, that's just rude! You really suck. Fuck this, I'm outta here." Elise responded, grabbing her purse off of the bench and storming inside the hotel.  
  
JP's eyes darted from Elise going into the hotel to Marisol, who had taken Elise's spot on the bench. "So...you want me to accept your apology? Making moi out to be the jackass, oui? You're done with that?" He asked Marisol.  
  
"Yes. I am done with being a bitch. To you...to Seeiah...not to Elise, fuck Elise. But anyway, chico, I'm really sorry for everything I've done. I just never got closure from our break-up and have been bottling my anger up for a long time. And I waited until I had Derek to protect me to say what I was feeling, even though it's not really true. I blamed the breakup on me and I felt like an idiot for letting you go so quickly, chico. This is all my fault. And do NOT think that I want to be your girlfriend again, because I don't. I just want some closure. That's all I'm asking for." Marisol answered, patting her knees.  
  
Giving a suave smile, JP replied, "Ok. I get what you mean, madame. It is respectful of you to say this to me. I enjoyed our time together but those days are over, and to tell you the truth, there was never any closure for moi with the whole situation either. I suppose we can finally get closure now...if I forgive you?"  
  
Marisol simply nodded, and JP said, "Alright. It is settled then. I forgive you. Come, I need to pack the rest of my shit for Aloha Ice Jam before Luther steals any of it." The two of them both got up, gave a smile to each other and went back into the hotel.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
THE END! Finally. Hope you enjoyed reading all of the chapters and that you really got to know Derek, and Marisol in a different way. Make sure you review and tell me everything you thought- good or bad! Thank you very much and I'll see you next time. P.S. Watch out for the Tricky All Stars' first story in the near future! ;) 


End file.
